Meeting Again
by starburstluv21
Summary: Bella Swan was in a relationship with Edward Cullen in high school. When she got an offer she couldnt resist she took off leaving Edward her heart and keeping something major from Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Again**

**BPOV**

I sat at my desk writing two notes. One for Alice and one for Edward. You see, I have to leave my best friend and my boyfriend because I got accepted to be and undercover superstar. I have to wear a curly blonde wig with two blue highlights in the side swept bangs. Another reason I have to leave is... I'm pregnant. I can't burden Edward with making him help me take care of a baby, he didn't choose this.

My note to Alice went a little like this:

_Alice,_

_I'm so sorry I have to do this. I'm moving, more like leaving. I will keep in touch with you if you keep our meetings a secret. I won't tell you the reason for my leaving in this note just in case someone finds it, but I will tell you in a week behind the Port Angelas at four o'clock. _

_Don't tell Edward about the meeting. Your a great friend. Love you like a sister._

_Your friend,_

_Bella Swan_

I really hope Alice doesn't tell Edward anything. It would ruin everything. My note to Edward was harder to write. Here it is:

_Edward, _

_You know I love you forever right? I hope so. Edward, I really can't explain anything to you, but you have to know this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do._

_I'm leaving. I don't know if I will ever see you again, but I hope you move on and have a happy life. You know it would also be good if you were happy without moving on, but I don't technically have the right to be jealous anymore. I love you forever._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_ 5 years later_

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lily, my 5 year-old yelled.

"Lily! Lily!" I yelled back. She had way to much energy, but she probably got that from her Aunt Alice. That's right, Alice did meet me five years ago behind the mall. Now we have our own little group. It includes me, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Jacob Black, and Emmett McCarty. They all know I'm Izzy Marie and Bella Swan, but they don't treat me like I'm famous.

"Are we going to Aunty Alice's today? Uncle Jazzy promised I'd be able to swim with you guys!" she exclaimed.

"Yup! Go get your stuff. We're having a sleepover!" I yelled at her as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Alice and Jasper are dating, as are Emmett and Rosalie. Everyone says me and Jake would be cute together, but he doesn't go for the opposite gender. That's right he's gay.

Lily came downstairs and we headed over to Alice's, listening to Disney songs the whole way. Lily would sing one verse then tell me to sing the other. We had a lot of fun when we had to go somewhere.

As soon as we got to Alice's Lily was out of the car yelling "Aunty Alice" over and over again. I grabbed our bags and headed toward the house, but was pushed back towards the car two seconds later by a short little pixie.

"Sorry! You can't go in there!" Alice exclaimed.

"And why not! My daughter is in that house, Alice." I screamed. She was getting on my nerves.

"Well, someone's stupid brother decided to come visit his sister on movie night." she said, rolling her eyes. My eyes widened. Oh God!

"Alice, just let me go in and deal with the consequences. Plus, to leave, I need my daughter." I stated. My nerves were getting really bad.

With Alice on my heals I walked into the house and was spun around by Emmett giving me a bear hug.

"Bellsy! Guess what? We're going swimming!" Emmett yelled. I could feel eyes watching me.


	2. Surprise

**Ch. 2 Meeting Again**

**EPOV**

"So your Edward. Hi, I'm Emmett! Some people call me Emmy, but please don't!" Emmett exclaimed happily. Everyone was acting really wierd.

"Aunty Alice! Aunty Alice!" a little girl who looked about five years old came busting through the door.

"Lily! Is Mommy outside?" Alice sounded panic-y. While the little girl was bouncing up and down on her heals.

"Yup! Uncle Jazzy, are we going to swim? PAHLEASE!" the little girl who I now know is Lily screamed while Alice ran outside. I heard lots of screaming.

I looked to the door and froze in place. Right in front of me was Bella Swan being spun around by Emmett. He said something, but I really wasn't paying attention to him.

"Okay Emmett. Is Lily upstairs with Jazz?" she asked, not looking at me.

"Of course. Did you get my cd Bella? You promised!" Emmett was bouncing up and down beside her.

"Yes, I even got Shakira to sign it." Bella explained, rolling her eyes. "Now, I have to make sure Lily didn't put her bathing suit on backwords like last time."

"Bella! Come here, I got you a dress for Saturday! You still taking us with you?" I heard Rosalie yell.

"We'll talk later! Is Jake here, I need him to watch Lily on Saturday?" Bella yelled while running up the stairs.

I had no idea what was going on but i WAS going to find out.

"Alice...can you explain why I just saw the love of my life run up your stairs? And how the hell she know Shakira?

**Sorry I dont have a lot of time to write at the moment. Review i want to know what you think!**

**-Bee**


End file.
